


Buying Time

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written originally for dS-snippets. </p>
<p>triple drabble. Used all the prompts:<br/>twitch, stroke, stop, go. <br/>"I'm not afraid to sleep alone<br/>I'm not afraid to be alone"<br/>(Great Big Sea, "Buying Time")</p></blockquote>





	Buying Time

 

The near accident left Ray jittery and wired, but he is sleeping at last. As for me, I can’t sleep. The fear of it is still fizzing through my veins; the crack of ice, the slide of snow, collapse. I nearly lost him. His face twitches every now and then in sleep; I have to stop myself from reaching out and stroking his skin.

  
I’m bad for him. The way I live my life, it’s dangerous. If he stays with me, I’ll get him killed.  
  
I want him to stay. God, how I want him.  
  
 _Never tell him that_. I mustn’t even think it. My egotism, however, is bottomless. I’m a field of ice, I don’t even know where my fissures lie. I would take this man from his home, from his work, from his family. I would take from him his city and his nation. I would take his whole life and leave him with nothing but me, if it were in my power to do it.  
  
And it  _is_ in my power. From the moment we started this fool’s Quest, I knew it. Knew that out here, where he is forced to rely on me for bare survival, I could ask anything of him, and he would say yes. My selfish heart whispers, _he has already said yes, just by being here. He suggested our journey after all._  I force myself not to listen to it. How can Ray have known what he was signing up for?  
  
It is not that I'm afraid to be alone. It is not that I’m afraid to sleep alone. I have been alone for as long as I remember.  
  
But oh. It breaks my heart. We are coming to the end of our journey, and I will have to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for dS-snippets. 
> 
> triple drabble. Used all the prompts:  
> twitch, stroke, stop, go.   
> "I'm not afraid to sleep alone  
> I'm not afraid to be alone"  
> (Great Big Sea, "Buying Time")


End file.
